Love Story
by MidnightEden234
Summary: "Am I dead..? No, my heart hurts too much to be dead and I can still hear my heart beat. There are footsteps coming to me and there are voices. Yami? Atem? Who are these people? ... Please. Save me from Anzu and Jounouchi, Honda and Miho, my sick grandpa, my horrible life." AxYxY A/N: I have got no idea how I'm going to continue this. Could you please leave suggestions or PM me?


**Warning: This story is intended for an older reader (13+). If you are in any way disturbed by blood shed or middle case love (kissing, making out, etc.) than this story may not be right for you. Please keep that in mind; otherwise I hope you enjoy Mobiumshipping!**

**This is my first Mobiumshipping story so please be nice to me! xD**

**I hope that you all understand that I'm not a very good writer when it comes to love, so this will just be a middle Mobiumshipping story. That means no lemon, but there is kissing and other things that'll satisfy. LOL**

**I hope you like it! –DG**

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

Yugi's legs gave way and he tumbled onto his knees. Making sure that his fists hit the ground with anger on his way down, Yugi let himself fall. Tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed into the rain-made puddle below his face. There had been a storm earlier that day. Like any other person, Yugi took shelter and that was why he had been at a friend's house. Which had also been the reason that Yugi was crying now.

With a heavy sigh and slot of effort, Yugi stumbled up onto his feet. Yugi could feel blood pouring out of fresh cuts on his knees. He also felt as though he had been heavily drugged, but in truth Yugi never even touched a drug in his life. He dragged his feet forward, not caring if his white sneakers were dirtied or torn. Yugi wished that someone would come and take his life now, before he could be devastated further.

The real reason that Yugi had escaped the rain by staying at Anzu's house was so he could admit his true feelings. It took a while, but he was finally able to get the words out of his mouth that he loved her. Once he was done, Yugi thought he was going to hear the same from Anzu, but he defiantly thought wrong. Anzu admitted that she had once loved him, but now she was in love with someone else. Yugi was heartbroken and immediately ran away. He knew the man that Anzu loved had to be none other than Yugi's other friend, Jounouchi.

This made a huge spear of pain pierce through Yugi's heart. His best friend and his crush were going out behind his back? It was absolutely devastating!

'That's it,' Yugi thought as he sobbed to himself, 'I can't take this anymore!'

Yugi threw himself into a dumpster and laid his head down on a green garbage bag. He wished that he would die right then and there. His friends had betrayed him, his mother and father were dead and his grandpa lay dying in the hospital. Well, that part wasn't true. Yugi didn't know if he grandpa was dying, but he knew that he was in the hospital sick. That didn't matter right now, the only thing that did was Yugi's aching heart. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that could save Yugi, or so he thought.

A beautifully warm hand grabbed Yugi's leg and a voice was heard, "Hey Atem! Come take a look at this!"

Yugi heard footsteps and could only assume that was the man named Atem walking over; Atem, what a beautiful and exotic name. Another hand was placed on Yugi's leg and it began to rub it. "Who would throw such a beautiful work of art into the trash," the man named Atem asked. "Let's take him home, Yami. This masterpiece belongs with us."

"Alright," the first man, Yami answered. Yugi felt the two hands work their way up his body and damn, did they ever feel good. Yugi was hoisted over his mysterious savior's shoulder and the pain in his heart was there no more.

Yugi knew it was rude, but he couldn't help but to stare down at this man's body as he carried Yugi away. Yami's pants were made of black leather and it fit so beautifully in all the right ways. It showed that Yami's legs were muscular and not from work outs or steroids, but from natural design. Yami had attractive features all over and he was literally designed to be perfect. Even the way he walked made Yugi attracted to Yami and he hadn't even seen Yami's face.

"Is he getting heavy Yami," Atem asked, "you're starting to slow down."

"No," was all Yami had replied. His grip on Yugi tightened as he began to walk faster.

Atem's gorgeous chuckle rose through the air and made Yugi's heart beat faster. He listened as Atem spoke once more, "Good, we're almost home." And then there was no noise louder than the scraping of leather shoes walking on pavement.

It was then that Yugi had finally realised he had been taken hostage. In his mind he began to panic, but on the out he was too tired to move more than biting his lip. Damn, why did he waste all of his energy running away from Anzu? Yugi's heart beat picked up and soon that was the only noise he could hear, just one loud thump after another. And soon he couldn't even hear that anymore, because he fell asleep on Yami's perfect shoulder.

Yugi thought that he had died and gone into his after-life. The thing that he was lying on was so soft and welcoming that he mistook it for a cloud.

"Look, he's coming to," the dark voice of Atem noted.

"Yeah," the softer, but still dark voice of Yami cheered. He lifted a glass off of the table and stirred the purple liquid that was inside it playfully. Yugi watched Yami gracefully bring his glass to his lips. At first Yugi thought it was some type of wine, but soon he smelled the grape juice.

Noticing that Yugi was starring, Atem started to chuckle. He turned to Yami with a smile and said, "I think he likes you."

Yugi blinked and looked frightened. He turned to Atem in order to show these two that he didn't like either of them; however that was really a lie. That's when Yugi realised a very big and important detail; these strangers almost looked exactly like him. They might be a bit older and in their hair were three extra, beautiful golden streaks, but otherwise they were almost identical.

"Aww… he looks so cute when he's scared," Yami laughed.

Yugi started shaking with fear and he couldn't stop. These two men were looking at him with a strange look in their eyes and Yugi knew that couldn't be a good sign. As much as Yugi wanted to get away, he loathed the idea of leaving. Yami's beautiful, dark, amethyst eyes starred at Yugi with true affection, as Atem's mysterious, dark crimson ones looked at him with a lust for something unreadable.

Yami brought his drink to his lips one last time and finished off the last sip. As he brought the glass down his eyes returned to Yugi. He stared at him with a hypnotizing spark Yugi had never seen anyone make before. It had him sitting up faster than an alarm would. Yugi's eyes were fascinated by this stranger. The man slowly, and sexily in Yugi's opinion, licked his lips in order to clear away any grape juice that was left on them.

"I told you he liked you," Atem laughed again.

Yugi was immediately snapped out of his hypnotic state. He kicked the bed sheets off of the bed before being able to get a grip with his feet and push himself away. Yugi sent himself flying back into the head of the bed and with a loud crack he smacked his head against the wooden frame.

"Are… Are you brothers," Yugi asked. 'That's a stupid thing to ask,' Yugi mentally kicked himself, 'I'm being held somewhere unknown with two men that are trying to make me attracted to them! Why would I ask if they were brothers?'

"No," was Atem's simple reply to Yugi's simple question.

"But you look so alike," Yugi added. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' Yugi mentally kicked himself again.

This time it was Yami who chuckled, "All three of us look alike, but that doesn't mean we're brothers. You didn't jump to any conclusion that meant you were one of our brothers. You're not, but you get my point."

Yugi nodded, and then he really kicked himself. Yugi shook his head to clear his mind of any brotherly thought and asked the question that was really on his mind, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Would you rather we left you outside in a dumpster," Atem returned the question.

Yugi shook his head no, and then looked down at his fumbling fingers. "I'm nineteen and have a driver's license. You could have just checked my pockets for my wallet and brought me home," he suggested in a high volume mumble.

"We could have," Atem began as he stood up, "but we didn't want to."

Yugi looked frightened again. "What do you mean," He asked in a fear filled, whiny voice. Atem walked over to the trembling boy and reached for Yugi's hand with his own muscular and tanned one. Yugi immediately understood the gesture and pulled his hand away. "No," he rejected, "No I would never-"

"Shh…" Yami hushed, while still sitting in his chair.

"Don't you see it Yugi," Atem questioned, "We were each crafted to fulfill each other's needs. You were made to counterpart our darkness. Yami was made to keep your light from outshining us. And I was created to keep both of you strong."

"A m-match ma-m-made in heaven," Yugi stuttered questioningly.

"Exactly," Yami insisted.

This time when Atem reached for Yugi's hand he made sure to catch it before Yugi could pull away. Yugi tried to break free, but Atem was so strong. This scared Yugi, but mostly it amazed him. He couldn't believe how strong Atem was and he couldn't believe how wonderful his touch was either.

"Let me go," Yugi screamed once his senses came back. He tried to jerk away, but Atem's grip... wasn't like iron, it was stronger. Yugi turned away from Atem, but on that side was Yami. He grabbed Yugi's other hand and held it so delicately. In fact, both Atem and Yami held Yugi's hand so perfectly.

"You're so cold little one," Atem whispered with concern. Yugi twisted his neck so that he looked further away from Atem, but that also meant he was closer to Yami. Now Yugi couldn't take it anymore and he positioned himself so that he was right in the middle. He didn't want to be close to either of them, but now he was really trapped.

Suddenly Yugi gasped and screamed in shock as Atem's hair went in his face and Atem's lips pressed a kiss on Yugi's arm. All of Yugi's muscles relaxed and he fell back into the overly fluffed pillows. That was it, he surrendered. He belonged to these two beautiful strangers.

Yami brought his head down to Yugi's. Yami's bangs brushed against Yugi's face and slightly tickled him causing Yugi to giggle. Yami smiled widely at Yugi's first sign of acceptance and Yugi smiled back. He leaned his head up and his lips met Yami's for a perfectly passionate kiss. Yami's tongue lightly brushed against Yugi's bottom lip. That contact sent a wave of pleasure down Yugi's back that he wished would stay longer.

Meanwhile, Yugi felt his shoes being lightly tugged off of his feet and gently placed on the ground. His socks were next to come off and they fell to the ground too. Yami broke the kiss and gave Yugi time to breathe, although Yugi didn't need to. Once Yami had moved away, Atem moved in and slipped off Yugi's jacket. Yugi hadn't realised earlier, but his jacket was soaked and so was his… shirt.

Yami gently lifted Yugi so that Atem could get under Yugi's shirt. He spread his fingers across Yugi's chest before slowly lifting the wet clothing off. Atem then took off Yami's black leather shirt and gave him a quick kiss at his neck. Yami smiled at Atem before turning to Yugi with a devious look. Yami wrapped himself around Yugi and that drove Yugi mad. Yami's hot skin pressed against his own, possibly frost bitten skin, was something to die for. Soon Atem was shirtless too and he pressed his skin against Yugi as well. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Yami and Yugi, making everyone safe, secure and completely warm.

"You're not cold anymore, Yugi," Atem whispered. Yugi nodded in agreement. His hand slid over to Yami's and he held it tightly. Then Yugi nestled his head under Atem's chin. The three soon found themselves asleep, but only just seconds before, Yugi found one thing odd. He never told Atem his name.

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

**I hope you guys/girls liked it and please leave a review so that I know where I can improve. Thanks for reading!**

**Just a small reminder, I can't write lemons so please don't ask. It's not that I don't want to; it's just that I'm not an experienced enough writer to get into details needed for a lemon/yaoi. This may change in the future, but for now it's just going to be scenes like that above! (However they will be better and more stuff will happen. This was just a practice!)**

**Once again, thanks for reading and please leave a review! -DG**


End file.
